Various forms of amusement rides have been used for many years in amusement or theme parks. These include traditional rides such as roller coasters, track rides, and water vehicle-based rides. Certain types of rides have a closed loop track path, with side pathways implemented off of the main track for vehicle maintenance and storage. Switches for directing a ride vehicle along a different section of the track are integrated to the fixed track. Such switches may be implemented via a switch coupled to track rides, which separates a track section at both ends. However, switches change the direction of a ride vehicle at a fixed angle of rotation from the original direction of travel such that the track loop or pathway is complete at either end of the rotation. That is, the vehicle options are to continue on the closed pathway or to exit the closed pathway at a fixed angle after the switch has rotated to couple the vehicle to a single different track section. However, switches can be bottlenecks to progression through a ride that contains multiple, spaced-apart vehicles and are typically not configured for dynamic adjustment of a vehicle pathway or direction during a ride. Further, not all rides are track-based and, accordingly, such trackless rides are not implemented with track switches for changing vehicle direction. Accordingly, there is a need to provide vehicle direction adjustment for an amusement ride vehicle that can be incorporated into a vehicle pathway during the course of an amusement ride.